Seul avec tous
by Grande Troll
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Firenze, avant un combat...


Bonjour.

C'est là un petit essai de one-shot sur Firenze… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…

Seul avec tous… 

Le silence. Oppressant. Pas un murmure, pas un mot chuchoté. Rien que le silence.

…...Poudlard se dressait, toujours aussi imposant, toujours aussi fort. Mais pas assez. Dumbledore mort, Voldemort avait multiplié les tentatives contre le château. Sans succès. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'alarme avait été donnée tôt dans la matinée. Une première partie de l'armée des aurors était partie.

Ici, on s'était préparé à la pire des éventualités. Les plus jeunes s'étaient cachés dans les cachots. Les autres, ainsi que les professeurs, une bonne partie des habitants sorciers des environs et le reste des aurors se tenaient là, attendant avec anxiété.

La bataille dans la Forêt avait duré plusieurs heures. Heures d'angoisse. Et maintenant, le silence. Tous avaient compris. Tous se tenaient prêts. À protéger Poudlard. À protéger la mémoire de Dumbledore. À venger tant d'innocents. Et à défendre le jeune Potter coûte que coûte. Lui seul pouvait tuer Voldemort. Il était leur espoir.

Firenze soupira en regardant la Forêt avec tristesse. Elle avait été » sa demeure si longtemps ! Qu'était devenu les siens ? Ce peuple qui l'avait bannie ? Bannie parce qu'il croyait au Bien. Qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter d'être spectateur. S'ils avaient le don de lire les étoiles, était-ce pour rester à contempler les astres, à vivre dans le futur, à accepter le destin sans bouger ? Non. Ou en tout cas, il le refusait. Ils avaient le devoir de mettre à profit leur savoir. De défendre ce qui leur était cher, quitte à s'allier aux humains.

Pourtant, malgré la force de ses convictions, il lui venait à regretter son peuple. À se sentir seul.

Hagrid posa une immense main sur son garrot et Firenze lui sourit. Hagrid. Le semi-géant. Son ami. Celui pour qui il s'était opposé au clan. Certes, il n'en était pas la seule cause mais sans lui, il serait encore avec eux. À piaffer d'impatience, de frustration comme un jeune poulain capricieux.

- Firenze, chuchota une voix.

Il se retourna et vit le jeune Potter qui paraissait essoufflé. Comme s'il avait couru.

Le sorcier lui tendit une magnifique épée au pommeau décoré de pierres précieuses.

- L'épée, murmura-t-il surprit en regardant la lame, L'épée de Godric Gryffondor…

Le jeune Potter acquiesça, sans se soucier de tout les regard tournés vers lui.

- Oui… Vous n'avez pas d'autres armes qu'une arbalète alors… J'ai pensé que…

Il paraissait hésitant soudain. Firenze regarda l'arme. Elle avait appartenu à un sorcier. À l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un symbole puissant du monde de la magie. Et il lui proposait de l'utiliser ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été à Poudlard ? Lui qui n'était jamais passé sous le Choixpeau ? Lui qui n'était _même pas un sorcier ? _

- Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas la prendre ? Lorsque je l'ai prise, je voulais juste… Juste défendre Poudlard et… Contre Voldemort. Comme vous ?

Le centaure s'inclina, la gorge sèche, perdant presque son air paisible et neutre. À côté de lui, Hagrid eut un sourire ému et paraissait près à pleurer.

- Il a le cœur aussi bon que celui de… De Dumbledore, articula-t-il.

Quelques sorciers lui lancèrent un regard un peu méprisant, mais cessèrent quand son géant de frère émit un grondement sourd.

Firenze sourit au jeune Potter et prit l'épée, doucement, faisant miroiter sa lame au soleil.

- Merci…

Le sorcier se contenta de lui sourire à son tour avant de monter sur son Éclair de Feu. Le centaure se tourna à nouveau vers la Forêt, l'épée en main. Déjà, les Mangemorts s'approchaient.

Il lança un regard à Hagrid qui avait pris un air féroce. Ils s'observèrent un moment, partageant ce qui était peut-être _la dernière fois_.

Et, quand le jeune Potter hurla le nom de Dumbledore, quand les sorciers en balais foncèrent à sa suite, il se cabra. Seul. Le seul de sa race, de son peuple. L'Hybride. Le cheval. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor levé, il s'élança au galop. Au côté de deux semi-géant, d'un loup-garou, d'adolescents, d'adultes. Au côté de ceux qui rêvaient du Bien.

Hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix. Hurlant leur haine, leurs rage, leur refus de se laisser aller au désespoir, de laisser le monde à Voldemort. Hurlant pour se donner du courage. Hurlant d'un même crie : le Cri de l'Union.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand les premières années arrivent à Poudlard, ils sont toujours dans les barques. Toujours sur le lac. Guidé par un géant. Toujours émerveillé et inquiets.

Comme depuis des siècles, ils voient alors se dresser l'invincible, le majestueux : Poudlard.

Comme depuis des siècles, les lieux sont témoins de leurs exclamations de surprises.

Mais une chose à changé. Dans le parc, à côté d'une petite maison, se tient une statue. Grandeur nature. La statue d'un jeune centaure levant son épée au ciel, et de son ami, un semi-géant qui a la main sur son garrot.

Immense statue posée sur un socle où sont écrit les noms des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Immense statue dressée en l'honneur des tués, des combattants et d'un centaure et son ami, souvent exclus parce que différent, morts pour leur rêve.


End file.
